narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rin Nohara
Missing In Action where's rin now???... dead??.. she is either very busy on missions or dead 06:04, 31 May 2008 (UTC) rin is alive, in the episode of the third hokages death(naruto episode 80)' wake where kakashi visit a friends tomb, there is a lady Anbu and I think it is rin rin.( 08:48, 9 July 2008 (UTC)) :I think you saw Yugao Uzuki. Jacce 08:51, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :Rin may be dead, but it isn't confirmed. Kakashi mentioned that everyone close to him is dead, but he didn't specifically mention Rin. Also, that was a completely different person that spoke to Kakashi. Jacce is right, it was Yugao. LapisScarab 04:49, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::Strike that first part. Just read the new chapter; she is dead. I was kinda sad when I found that out. :( LapisScarab 04:49, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Kakashi actually says when thinking of Rin "Rin, I couldn't save you like I promised Obito". I think it was when he dieing after Pain killed him. Dueler65 (talk) 08:55, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :This conversation died two years ago bud.--Cerez365™ 14:08, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Rin, Inuzuka? Even though all these speculations have occurred, it has been proven that Rin is not apart of the Inuzuka clan. When Choji has a flashback, he is playing with a couple of friends ninja tag. He wanted to hide with someone but wouldn't let him. That kid had the exact same marks on his face just as Rin's and he was wearing a beret. This shows that he is not apart of the clan, because Inuzuka's don't wear berets and don't use medical ninjutsu. If you guys check out the flashback episodes when Jirobo was fighting Choji, you will see that part. .... Man... let me explain 1) She isn't from the inuzuka 2) Let me see that episode. 3) The Inuzuka can use medical ninjutsu Kiba's sister uses medical ninjutsu. All to be said Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 18:34, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Not all Inuzuka can use medical jutsu, the sister can use medical cause she is a vet. Rin wasen't however from Inuzuka. Jacce | Talk 18:54, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Update In the latest chapter of the manga (as of 11-21-2008), Chapter 425, Kakashi says "I wasn't able to protect Rin. I broke my promise to you.... orgive me...." I think that this definitively proves that Rin is no longer among the living. (This was going by the Sleepy Fans Scanlations translation.) Super Saiyan Jedi 05:25, 21 November 2008 (UTC) It's true, so could anybody put it up? She is now deceased... Shikamaru1994 11:59, 21 November 2008 (UTC)Shikamaru1994 done and rin is mostly defintly dead. --Hamachi1993 (talk) 18:09, 5 June 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 okay rin is not and could not be in the inuzuka clan her fce paint is wrong thay have triangles she hs rectangles. Rin I'm not sure if she is dead yet :Nobody knows for sure, but Kakashi hints that she is dead. Jacce | Talk 18:17, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Untilit is officaly confermed, the status Should be unknown, a Hint is not sufficent source of information. For all we know she could be disabled in some way or even a missing-nin :::I'm confused... at the end of episode 120, she is very much alive gazing at the stars.. Minato having told Kakashi that she told him everything that had transpired. (talk) 16:00, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Yup, that's why we don't know if she is dead or not. Jacce | Talk 16:14, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Rin has to be dead because when Kakashi died he said that he would see everyone from his old team including Rin Something said under trivia Under trivia it says "Although she has yet to make an actual appearance in the anime, she is seen in a picture twice. The first time her hair is brown, and the second time it is a dark reddish-brown, the same as color illustrations from the manga." shouldn't we take out the part saying "Although she has yet to make an actual appearance in the anime" and replace it with something like "Before her debut in the anime," Jutsu - Chakra Scalpel? It's not shown in the anime or manga, but somehow Rin managed to transplant Obito's eye. I think that's a referenced Chakra Scalpel - should that be in her jutsu? --Hasofcd (talk) 02:57, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :We only list jutsus the character has been seen using. Jacce | Talk 04:08, 15 August 2009 (UTC) age.... Age: 13 (deceased) this is from her infobox. Do we have any proof of this? also this: Highest rank: Chunin http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:KiumaruHamachi this is my talkpage KiumaruHamachi :She became a chunin at the age of 11, but I haven't heard anything about her age. Jacce | Talk 15:15, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay thanks Jacce KiumaruHamachi | Talk 15:28, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::No problem. Jacce | Talk 15:40, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Umm, why does it say Deceased in her AGE category? Shouldn't her age be "Unknown" and STATUS be "Dead" or "Presumed Dead", whichever it is?? [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 10:55, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Um because ... if u watch the 3rd shippuden movie kakashi says: "I couldn't protect you, Obito and Rin." That proves that she is in fact deceased. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 12:00, April 26, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Well, Kishimoto never said she died. He knows better than the people who made the movies. But I agree with the 'presumed dead' idea. Several things in the anime are different than the manga. There is a chance she could be alive. I sure hope so. -.- (talk) 19:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Really deceased?!? I've just watched Naruto Shippuden Movie 3 and Kakashi states that he couldn't protect Obito nor Rin. Does that make her Deceased? or we don't count movies... usually I'm good with these type of things but the third movie confuses me --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 00:28, April 25, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Rin survived, she probably died at some later event. Omnibender - Talk - 00:30, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Which goes back to my original question: Really Deceased?!? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 00:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Kakashi said everyone he has ever cared about is dead, meaning she's really dead, or something happened to her and she's actually alive somewhere, which I think is what every Naruto fic writer wants. Omnibender - Talk - 00:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::So we put Age: deceased right?--KiumaruHamachi (talk) 01:03, April 25, 2010 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi kakshi i always looiking to the stone memorial and the only name he sees is obito...rin doesnt appear anywhere,if she is dead it should-- (talk) 03:46, April 25, 2010 (UTC)saske_exiled Stone Memorial of those who died during the Third Great Shinobi World War... Rin survived it so her name wouldn't be on it.--KiumaruHamachi (talk) 11:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi Like stated before kakashi says he couldn't keep his promise to Obito to protect Rin so we can say she is dead. Moreover in the latest episodes Minato, obito and Rin are in the dead realm when kakashi dies.DevilN (talk) 23:06, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I thought names on the stone were of those who died protecting Konoha; not necessarily meaning they died during the Third Great Shinobi World War. Like Hayate! Wasn't his name on the stone? (talk) 19:14, December 16, 2011 (UTC) In the Manga rins and obito they both showed up in chaptere 122 as a picture of team minato in the 3rds flashback-- (talk) 21:21, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Then should her first appearance be put down as that chapter? Or should her first appearance be the first one which she plays an active role? (talk) 19:17, December 16, 2011 (UTC) New Picture I think she should be given a new picture. The current one captures her at a side angle. Also, there's that "TV TOKYO" watermark. I was thinking something like this. I know her smile's weird but it's just a suggestion. ''- Fmakck - Talk - '' 03:35, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :I for one am fine with the pic the watermark is barely noticeable to me and the one you suggested is lower quality. But wait and see if it's against policy to have a watermark in an image. It might be something that was overlooked--Cerez365 (talk) 04:03, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::So i checked the image policy and watermarks are advised against. I got this image but if you can get a higher quality one or the same image without the watermark that's fine Cerez365 (talk) 04:34, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Cerez, I would like to upload a higher resolution version of your image, but I can't seem to find it. Do you remember where you found it in the episode (and at what time would be useful)? Thanks for your help. ''- Fmakck - Talk - '' 06:02, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::It's right after minato uses the body flicker. ::::Oh, well thanks for your help. ''- Fmakck - Talk - '' 06:34, January 6, 2011 (UTC) What about this image?! --- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rin_119-120.png. akz! (talk) 14:27, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :This discussion was kinda closed as the issue was resolved.--Cerez365™ 14:29, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Not Dead Rin isn't officially dead, its jumping the gun to say anything other than presumed deceased. Until we hear the words "Rin is dead", I believe its in good spirit that we keep her status as "Presumed Deceased". Digman14 (talk) 22:03, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Actually she's deceased. In the third naruto shippuden movie, Kakashi looked up at the clouds/sky and mentioned Rin and Obito's name. Another instant, is when he "dies" and we see Rin, Minato and Obito turning into butterflies and flying off to heaven. Finally, Kakashi told Sasuke that everyone (Team Minato and his father) close to him is dead. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 22:13, February 2, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::He actually says everyone close to him has already been killed. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:28, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :::He doesn't specifically say Rin is dead though. If I had a nickel for however many times an anime characters said another was dead and they weren't, I'd be a very rich man. (talk) 00:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::But you don't. All evidence points to her being dead, that's what we list. Omnibender - Talk - 00:53, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Hence why I wrote in detail about the indications that Kakashi gave us. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 01:36, February 3, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Infobox Image Revisited? You know the drill... Perusing. Found an image. What say ye about it?--Cerez365™ 23:58, December 20, 2011 (UTC) That's a good one, much better than the current one.--''Deva '' 00:05, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Definitely. Great quality and angle. Skitts (talk) 05:50, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :It does have somewhat of a 'dreamy' quality because of where i'm assuming it's from but it does look good.--Cerez365™ 11:09, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Video game debut? does rin appeared this game Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations how's that possible? any proof?Kunoichi101 (talk) 00:31, February 1, 2012 (UTC)kunoichi101Kunoichi101 (talk) 00:31, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :It's not impossible that they'd add Rin to a game but in any case I haven't see her in any of the videos.--Cerez365™ 03:11, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah I take that last bit back. She's in the game's storyline though probably not as a playable character.--Cerez365™ 03:12, February 1, 2012 (UTC) presumed dead iv seen in naruto that characters have said they were not able to save their friends but have not meant they're dead such as jiraiya with orochimaru and naruto with sasuke and since the begining of the serise whenever kakashi is visiting a grave its only obito even if rin didin't die during the third great shinobi war she would at least have a grave which kakashi would visit i think we should mark it unknown or presumed dead for now until there is genuine evidence as a comprimise to both arguments.-- :Yes but when Kakashi was dying he said he failed to protect Rin. He also said he was going to be with them all soon indicating that Rin is in fact dead.--Cerez365™ 15:39, April 7, 2012 (UTC) but doesn't it add a certain level of mystery to the fact even when kureni saw kakashi she assumed he was visiting obito's grave not even considering rin's. :No. Kakashi started getting late to do stuff because he started taking time to visit Obito's grave, not Rin's, it's only logical she'd think he went to see Obito. Omnibender - Talk - 17:08, April 7, 2012 (UTC) but why never visit her grave from what iv seen if she's dead he obviously feels just as guilty or more guilty saaying as it was obito's last request id say she is at least missing in action. IMO, I think it's better to say it 'Presumed Deceased' since her death is a mystery. --IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 13:08, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Suppose there was no body to be buried? Her name could also very well be on the Memorial Stone and he could very well visit her grave as well. We aren't privy to Kakashi's 24 hour life. The fact still remains that he spoke about Rin in the same manner that he did Obito and Minato with no distinction.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:11, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah that's why it's a mystery. --IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 13:22, April 9, 2012 (UTC) it has already been establised that the memorial stone is only for those who died during the third great shinobi war and obito didin't have a body he still has a memorial. :Really? Where was that established? Iruka parent's names are on there and they died during the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha. The stone is for people that were killed-in-action, not only SWWIII.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:00, April 9, 2012 when jiraiya is fighting pain he has a flashback after the third great shinobi war he tsunade and orochimaru are standing infrount a memorial stone with names of people who died during the third great shinobi war im guessing you are talking about the one where kakashi is seen talking to that ambu woman 9 april 2012 :There's only one Memorial Stone and it's said to recognise the people that died in the line of duty, not just in wars (which is the line on duty). I'm assuming you're referring to an anime reference, but this is what the manga says about it. Also sign your posts with four ~.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:17, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::We know that Kakashi visits the memorial stone when he want tribute Obito. And it's likely that Minato, having been an Hokage in his life, have a particular grave similar to the Sarutobi's one (seen during the "Immortals arc"). So I think that it's really possible that what shown in this page could be Kakashi while visits the grave of Rin--JK88 (talk) 20:21, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :::No links. Omnibender - Talk - 23:03, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :::: You are right, sorry: I wanted indicate the third panel of this page like probably hint of the Rin's grave: http://i4.mangapanda.com/naruto/597/naruto-3518957.jpg --JK88 (talk) 10:40, September 27, 2012 (UTC) "I'm looking after you" I think that at least the flashback scene in the chapter 602 about the wound of Obito and the words of Rin should be worthy of mention (so also in the Obito's page). The big size of that panel seems indicate that it's is an important scene/sentence, and knowing the author it's really likely that it will be recalled in future metaphorically tied to the actions of Obito like Tobi. --JK88 (talk) 20:12, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :Neither the possibility to add this in the empty trivia section of Rin?--JK88 (talk) 10:41, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Added as a quote.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:56, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks. And before I wanted say empty quote section, off course.--JK88 (talk) 11:00, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Name So I changed the name to Rin Nohara. BUT, the infobox disappeared. WTF? --Narutodude (talk) 05:05, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :The infoboxes has their separate pages, which must also be renamed when a page is moved. I have fixed it. Jacce | Talk | 05:33, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Would have been better if we could make it move automatically like the talkpages. — Trivia Should it be mentioned that when obito is killing the kirigakure ninja, and he shatters ones mask you see a point similar to a arrow tip, a design on konoha's headband not kirigakures. :What page?--Cerez365™ (talk) 09:21, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Chapter is hell, and think its page 14 when he is kneeing a ninja in the face, if you look closely, their is a arrow tip, not the diagional lines of a kiri headband. i found it slightly interesting actually. Now their is a chance it was a mess up, but then again their is a chance it was simply put there to hint at something else.-- (talk) 18:45, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Just your imagination--Elveonora (talk) 22:04, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Really because, yes i know its just the triagualr tip to a point, but that is not found on kirigakure shinobi. and fits perfectly with a konoha headband. also several people noticed it on manga here also. so obviously not just me. -- (talk) 14:17, October 30, 2012 (UTC) frame|the headband in question--Jspencer93 (talk) 14:24, October 30, 2012 (UTC) like i said, could be a mistake but still trivia note worthy since kankuro's headband mistake was noted. the small glipse of headband shows a triangualr point, not lorcated anywhere on the kirigakure headband, but is on a konohagakure headband...in the same place. Oh and think the panel this shwon is is kinda improtant since it really does not fit in with the fight scene, was no reason to zoom in on this particular image unless forshadowing something. If it was not important why would he catch the dead body, stare at it after this image shows the mask shattering, and sceme NO, before massacring them all. yes i know because of rin, but he does not release this body until after killing them all, and never stops staring at it.--Jspencer93 (talk) 14:26, October 30, 2012 (UTC) If it's a mistake, better to wait for a correction. If it's not and it really shows a Konoha headband, then wait for Kishi to explain.--Elveonora (talk) 23:23, October 30, 2012 (UTC) That small little thing is not enough to make any error claims. It could just as easily be the squigly line for the Ame symbol similar to the one on his mask.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:36, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Um, Kiri symbol Cerez, Ame's rain. I get what you mean, just don't want to add confusion to this topic. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 15:25, October 31, 2012 (UTC) New team. We should add in her info box Team Kakashi as anime only , since it show in a flashback Kakashi was the captain of the team along with Guy and Rin --Tchad1 (talk) 16:50, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :That is incorrect. They were still part of Team Minato, only that Mianto no longer led them because they were no longer genin. Team Kakashi wasn't created until Kakashi got genin of his own to train, until then it was Team Minato (more likely than not, them had a number) + Guy or whomever else went along with them on missions.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:09, November 9, 2012 (UTC) New pic? In the newest episode of the anime there where a flashback with her, Guy and Kakashi, schouldn't we use a pic of her from that flashback? Since she is older there?--Kasan94 (talk) 18:26, November 10, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry forgot. You prefer the 'first time seen' pic, instead of the newest :P my bad--Kasan94 (talk) 18:57, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Not really, she is kinda cute in the current one 0_0 (runs away)--Elveonora (talk) 21:21, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Haha you can be correct there :P plus i have tried to compare them, not much change acturrly. --Kasan94 (talk) 15:23, November 11, 2012 (UTC)